Eldritch Asylum
The Mental House at Eldritch, also known as Eldritch Asylum, is referenced to be possibly the oldest or first role-play in YoWorld's history. It was first documented in fall of 2008, however, it is hinted to have opened earlier then. The place was known to house the criminally and mentally insane, all the while being a large elaborate role-play. In its time, it is reported by the original family that nearly 550 players had stayed within the walls of Eldritch, role-playing as different types of characters. The founder of the institution was Kendrake Eldritch Everlasting, and his family, who some believe to be the predecessors, or ancestors to Marylaid Everlasting, and a whole line of Everlastings through YoWorld's history. It's decrease in popularity lead to its shutdown in early 2009, however, the original owners claim that the cause of closure was a mysterious fire that had burned down one of the main buildings. Background Information After Eldritch Asylum opened its doors to the world of YoVillians, it quickly began to gain popularity. In its time it housed over 520 players who role-played as criminally insane characters. The owner of the asylum was Kendrake Everlasting, however, the place was managed by his wife, Mariah, and Sister Eterna. It was known that Mariah and Eterna ran the asylum in very similar manners. They were both notably strict, rough, and were described as being somewhat cruel to the patients. Some believe that Sister Eterna was somehow related to Kendrake. In late December 2008, Kendrake hired Dr. Stanley Morbid. He was the one in charge of the health department. It was his job to make sure every patient got medical attention whenever it was needed. After being at Eldritch for a while, many complaints from the patients reached the powers that be. Dr. Stanley, according to complaints, was performing unnecessary or bizarre experiments on the patients of Eldritch. After the news got to Mariah and Sister Eterna, they proceeded to fire Dr. Stanley, only to find out that he was attacked by a patient who would not cooperate. After the incident, many claimed that Dr. Stanley was never seen at the asylum, ever again. In early January 2009, the Asylum expanded to other houses, it is believed that the place took up three to four different homes. Some claim to have found an extra home which was believed to be a children's ward, but the existence of this ward has never been fully proven. Some believe that the asylum's look was updated on a few occasions even after it was shut down. Staff Here is a short list of the known staff that worked at the facility. Today, many of the staff remain unknown. *'Kendrake E. Everlasting': Owner and founder. *'Mariah Everlasting': Management. *'Sister Eterna': Management and Asylum Exorcist. *'Doctor Stanley Morbid': Asylum Doctor, Health Department Management and Asylum Scientist. *'Marcus': Asylum Psychologist. *'Jamie': Assistant to Mariah Everlasting. Notable Patients Below there is a list of notable patients, which have been collected through various sources. *Bethany Harley *Donovan *Georgia Ramsey *Steven Court The Dark Past Many believe that the Eldritch Institution was one of the places in YoVille with the darkest past. During the time it spent active, some claim that murders, abuse, neglect, and even exorcisms took place there. The history of the place inspired some YoVille Movies to be made on YouTube. Today Today, the asylum is no longer open. Many players explore the abandoned facility for fun. Some recent claims state that players have been encountering, what they believe to be, ghosts of the patients that used to be held there. There are some theories that state that what the players are seeing, are just other players exploring the asylum was well. Others think that the place is really haunted. A couple of players have also claimed to have had an encounter with the ghost of Mary Everlasting at the asylum as well. Trivia *Eldritch Asylum was the very first asylum to ever open up in YoVille. *Eldritch holds the record for being the largest established role-play ever within the game. Category:YoWorld History Category:YoWorld History Category:YoWorld Archive